Death Note: A New Era
by ShankWrite
Summary: After the defeat of L, a convicted murderer rises to rid the world of Kira.
1. Foe

Yagami Light had successfully defeated L, without leaving any kind of evidence behind. The only one that truly knew of the feat that Light had accomplished was Ryuk who was so pleased at how much entertainment this mortal had been able to give him. Ryuk thought about if Light had any intentions of getting rid of him, just as he had already been able to stay a step ahead of a Shinigami whom he had taken advantage of. But there was no chance of this, as he felt nothing for nobody-all he cared about was fun and apples and wondered as to where Light's quest to be a God would take him now that his number one enemy had been taken care of. There was nothing left to stand in his way as he took on the title of L in his supposed mission to capture Kira-he was getting closer and closer to truly being the God of the new world.

It was a regular morning and the Kira Investigation Unit were in the office sitting quietly. Light, his father Soichiro and Aizawa were there early going over a few things and making small talk before they looked more deeply into how they would catch Kira. There was a knock at the door and Matsuda came bursting through, "Have you seen it yet?"

"Seen what Matsuda?" asked Soichiro seeing how worked up his partner was.

"The video that has leaked out all over the web. Someone has publicly threatened Kira." Everyone was shocked that someone had been brave enough to do it. Light had to suppress a laugh inside him wondering who would be foolish enough to do such a thing. "Can you find it for us please Matsuda?" Light asked casually and followed him over to the computer very interested with what he would see.

Matsuda clicked on a few buttons and bought up the video sharing website. "It seems that the video was sent by emails first, going around so quickly that it would be impossible to track who the original sender was then many people have uploaded it onto their page." Light looked at the pages-indeed many people had the video entitled, 'Death of Kira', when they opened up one of them it showed that millions of people had logged on to watch it and he was surprised with the amount of ratings the video got. It seemed that it was one of the highest rated videos on the web and it seemed there were still people out there that believed he was a murderer rather than a saviour. Despite his surprise as to how many still stood against him, he wasn't surprised by how many people had commented the video. So many people had watched and rated, but nobody had written a comment, not even to defend him. It seemed people may still be against him but were willing to bow down to him to have their lives spared.

Light was ok with this. Soon enough he knew everyone would come to him for mercy and for repentance as their God and were not equal to him. Light stood against justice and those that didn't agree with him were evil and should burn in hell. Light forgot this though as the video was loading up and the image of this guy scared every single one of them a little.

It was filmed in a dark room. Definitely a male, but he wasn't showing his face-he was wearing a very scary mask. It was made of leather and looked like it was worn by a serial killer in a horror movie. The mask itself had deep scratch marks on the face and Light had to try and look passed the mask for a second into the eyes of this guy. It was the eyes that got to him the worst, they were deep and disturbed. This guy was crazy-he showed the image of a man that had everything go wrong in his life and therefore had nothing to lose. As much as the mask was a little off-putting, Light wondered as to how this amateur actually thought that this mask would scare Kira. If he thought that by using this mask he became a symbol of hope-he was wrong. He had only separated himself from every single person on the planet and even if it was a noble deed he was already a deviant. "Kira. You act according to your own judgement as if you were a God. You are not a God, you are scum and it is scum like you that should be murdered. I will be the one to murder you Kira."

Light's hand was in his pocket and he clenched it tightly at these words. Just like L thought he was brave being smart to masses of people, this guy was doing the same and would surely pay the price for it. He continued to watch this guy talk, "A real God is merciful and punishes those that deserve punishment. But you were so caught up in killing that you forgot to take responsibility that your power brings to you." This was a clue; it was his motive for coming to get him. Light knew he must have killed someone close to this person for this guy to be doing this and saying such things. "Rest assured Kira, I will soon walk out of the gates of Hell and judgement to the land of the free where vengeance will flow." The video ended and everybody looked around at each other, "So he is Japanese?" said Aizawa.

"Just like Kira," said Matsuda.

"Yes he is definitely from Japan," said Light looking out the window.

"It raises a funny question doesn't it?" said Matsuda.

"What does?" asked Soichiro.

"Well if this person found Kira and killed him, would he be in the wrong? Would we be obliged to find him and arrest him for the murder of Kira?"

"We should take it one step at a time," said Light. There was no need to be worried. He had just beaten L, the greatest detective the world had ever known. This person wouldn't be a lightweight and he considered that the video may have been someone trying to get fame and not really coming for him. It may have been some religious conservatist trying to rally people against Kira, which still meant if Light found out who it was-he would kill him for such an act.

In Tokyo, there was a prison, which the residents were continually depleting. There were still plenty of people who knew it was only a matter of time before Kira finished them off. The cells were always noisy with those anxious-except for one cell. There was one cell where a prisoner sat quietly on the end of his bad looking down at the floor and thinking things over. His cell mate was on one of the beds staring at the ceiling, "So it all goes down tomorrow huh?"

"Yes-tomorrow the age of justice shall set its course."

"Do you not care how many people you take down to get to Kira?"

"Of course I care, but I will not sacrifice anybody that is not deserving of it. I am not a cold blooded criminal."

"Truly spoken by someone sitting in this cell with me."

"Don't you get me started, you are only going to be breathing fresh air from all of my planning."

"You are only going to be breathing fresh air from all of my connections." A guard was walking passed and although he hadn't heard what they were saying he was a little suspicious they weren't as rowdy as the rest of them. He looked in at them both. The prisoners looked up and stared at the guard. The guard smiled and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small metal object and chucking it at the one on the end of the bed. It hit him straight in the head and it drew blood immediately. The prisoner looked back at the guard, "You think you are tough from out there don't you?" The guard turned around and came to the entrance of the cell. He opened the cell and walked straight in and the prisoner didn't move his gaze away. The guard began laying punches into him and the prisoner could do nothing but take them on the chin, "Your life is in my hands while you are in here boy. Don't forget that." Soon enough the guard got sick of hitting the inmate and walked out. The prisoner sat up with a gaping wound in his head. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a leather mask to wipe up the blood off his face-tomorrow was indeed the day that justice will set its course.


	2. Freedom

It had begun. At a jail in Tokyo, the prisoners had come to the point of going berserk. With all the tension amongst the inmates with the presence of Kira, it was a rather simple trigger that set them off into a riot. Every single one of them on edge and trying to get out of the prison so they could try and get free and hope their lives would be spared. The prison was way out of control by now, even the guards and staff couldn't control them and had taken a step backwards and called in assistance. They had allowed the prisoners to take control of the prison and watched from the outside as men in an animalistic rage scurried around the prison trying to find a way out.

The prison had been completely locked down so none could get out. Even if they had managed, the police guarded the only exit and awaited the arrival of the military and more police reinforcements. Hundreds more were coming to make sure the welfare of the community was kept safe and no civilians' lives would be at risk and were willing to use brutal force if need be to honour that.

On the inside, people were screaming and yelling all trying to find their own way out. It didn't matter how many allies they had made on the inside, this was every man for himself as they knew if they didn't get out this time, Kira would find out all of them and they would be soon killed. The only problem was if they were caught leaving, they would be bought down in a rain of lead by the law.

The intensity of the riot picked up, things seemed at their worst and the chaos inside the prison seemed like it would never be under control. Then as everyone had been caught up with what was going on, an explosion suddenly happened to one of the side walls taking everyone by surprise. All the inmates that heard and felt the explosion happened flocked to the side of the prison to get a look at what was going on. They saw that a wall that would normally be impossible to get over or through had just been blown up. It seemed this side had been unprotected and was now a gateway to freedom. Much of the wall was taken down and had caught the police and army off guard, it was only now they everyone considered the possibility this had all been set up by someone in particular as a prison escape.

Through the dust and rubble, bullets came flying from everywhere and taking out the police and soldiers which were naively standing in the open. Someone was taking them all out from the other side of the wall that had just been blown up. To get out of the line of fire, they sought refuge behind their cars for some kind of cover, but only left themselves more open to the snipers that had been strategically placed several yards away for their plan to mow as many down as they could. Many of them were dead before they had any idea of what was going on, this plan had been way too much for them and those that tried to escape were also shot dead.

The prisoners were still watching through the windows and couldn't believe what hey were seeing. Through the exploded wall, they saw numerous men dressed completely in black come through and set up some explosives on the wall. The prisoners all got down for cover and waited for the building to shake from the detonation. The prisoners didn't run out yet, expecting to be shot as well if they made any sudden movements, but these guys were here for a reason. They were coming for someone in particular and they saw one of the prisoners get up from the ground and his presence was welcomed by the men. They knew who this guy was and then realised who the guys in black were. It was the Yakuza. He smiled to everyone as he was escorted out of the building.

The others came around to their senses and their hearing was coming back and they could hear even more sirens getting closer. They looked out over the prison grounds to see many of the guards dead and knew it was their only hope to get out. Those that were game enough began running out in mass numbers seeing that the way to freedom was only right in front of them and knowing the reinforcements would soon be here.

As he walked out the gates, he couldn't believe how good his plan had indeed gone. They had come for him as he knew they would. Even now as they escorted him out they ensured that nobody could harm him, to them-he was a brother in arms. He had walked free from the gates of Hell and judgement just like he had said and now it was time for vengeance, now it was time for true justice.

Light and the unit sat in their office watching the news and the coverage of the incident at the prison in Tokyo. There had been something horribly wrong going on and Light watched with interest at the issue. On the news, they saw that the camera shook and there was a loud explosion. Within a minute, the story was taken off the air. "What is going on?" asked Matsuda and switched through all the channels showing that all television channels had indeed been shut down. "It is the Japanese government," said Soichiro. "Something big is happening." They had only seen a situation there at a local prison. Light had noticed the explosion and that the television broadcasting had been stopped completely. Something out of the ordinary was happening and whatever it was, it was most likely enough to cause mass panic if seen by everyone. There had been a fair bit on his mind with the viral video on the internet with the crazy person trying to instil fear in him. Now this was happening and it was then Light remembered the words that he said. "I shall walk free from the gates of Hell and judgement…" He hoped it wouldn't be, being able to arrange a prison escape was quite a feat. It couldn't be possible…could it?

It was a few hours later that the television came back on. On every single news update one every single channel, the story was identical. This meant they had been given a script to say rather than reading it the way it is, so whatever they were going to say-was a lie. Light watched one of the anchormen on screen, "Good evening and welcome back everybody. We apologise for the broadcast difficulties as coverage on the incident became barred by our superiors as they had reason to believe what we were about to witness was inappropriate to be seen by the general public. It seems a riot got out of hand at a local prison and it came down to the army needing to open fire on the prisoners to ensure the safety of civilians outside the prison. The explosion briefly witnessed on camera was a mishap from one of the Special Forces officer on scene that was unfortunately killed with the malfunction of his equipment. That is all that was lost on those fighting to ensure our protection, however we have been given information to let you all know there have been a few escapees in amongst the confusion."

Light looked at his dad and he knew they were both thinking the same lines that this didn't happen. There had most likely been plenty more escapees from the prison and a lot more casualties than just one. Taking it down from the television wasn't only to stop mass panic; it was to keep the government and law enforcement in an authoritative position and looking like they were in control of everything happening. Light was curious as to why now they would even say this at all, they could have said anything but leaked out this information. "There is another video on the net!" Matsuda said all of a sudden and grabbed everybody's attention.

Everyone got up from where they were and once again circled Matsuda who sat at the computer. There was another viral video that had once again had already reached huge viewing numbers worldwide as it came with English translations now for those that didn't understand Japanese. It was the same guy, in the same mask that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "Kira. I told you that I would be free and I am now no different from you-killers at large. We have both become players in a lethal game and the first to catch the other will surely be victorious. It was I…Ryuji that was behind the entire escape and if I am able to get out of prison without being shot or taken down-just imagine how easily I can bring you down if given the time and resources." The video ended and light couldn't help but get a bad feeling in his stomach. It was much different to before, but still felt familiar of being caged within his own mind by L. He almost felt for a second that L was still alive, right behind him, watching him, cornering him.

He needed to wait this one out a little and recap over the manner of the prison escape if he was to get any leads and inside information into who it was that could organise the escape. Light knew that by many people escaping even though the news only said it was a couple meant that his identity would be hidden in amongst them. It was also a help that the news wasn't releasing any of the names of the people that did escape, he wondered if this was an obvious ploy to stop Kira killing them. It didn't matter though; Light had a major clue to find out who it was. A mastermind in a criminal group can often be the hardest to find because they surround themselves with others to do their dirty work for them, which is obviously what this guy thought-but in this case it would be different. Light knew he just had to look over the prison escape and what actually happened and it would give him insight as to who it was. This Ryuji didn't realise he could get the police records if he desired them and it would be his downfall. Light had to be careful though, he wasn't an average police officer, which meant he had no real use of the list of prison escapees. If he was caught by anyone on his team looking at the list of them, then he would be back at square one of being suspected as Kira again even after making so much progress by killing L. A tricky situation, but this is what Light enjoyed, proving he was worthy and the best to rule over the new world as a God.

That night, Light decided he would work back in the office by himself. He used his private time to hack into the Japanese Law Enforcement Mainframe with his dad's password, which he had been able to crack weeks ago without much difficulty. It was here he found the incident and it was indeed a rather serious one confirming his belief about the news coverage on the event.

'_Prison Riots over unconfirmed reason as of yet. Prisoners were locked inside prison. Explosion to outer perimeter was the work of masked renegades that stormed the premises and took down numerous enforcers in the process and successfully being able to extract a prisoner.' _Light looked further to see that the exact name of the prisoner wasn't mentioned, but there were speculations as to who it was. There was a list of men that had escaped and were now on the loose in Japan-there was one that stood out from the rest of them. A man that was once a figurehead in the Japanese Yakuza, Narita Katsurou. "You fool," Light laughed to himself. "You tried scaring me by saying it was you that planned such a formidable escape but now it is only your doom. Nobody else but you could have rallied support like that and you would have been waiting for them to get you, Narita Katsurou…Ryuji, you must pay for your sins of treason."

Katsurou was partying with those that had helped him escape that day from prison. Being a member of the Yakuza definitely had its benefits and he couldn't believe he was actually out. Everybody was so drunk that the plan had gone so remarkably well and tomorrow he would be fleeing to the United States where he would never have to worry about Kira getting him again. Without his name and face, Kira was nothing, he was weak. He sat down at the bar and looked at the man sitting next to him and put his arm around him. "We are free brother, we are free and it is all thanks to you." The man didn't say anything but smiled and drank with Katsurou some more. Katsurou stood up on the chair, bringing quiet to everyone in the bar and his fellow gang members listened in. "Today we have shown that whatever judge shall come out way, they will never be able to stop the Yaku-" Katsurou stopped mid sentence. Nobody knew what was going on and then they saw Katsurou clutching his heart. He began spluttering and trying to breathe and it was obvious he was having a heart attack. "KIRA!" echoed through the bar and as he collapsed on the ground, everybody huddled over him. The man he had been sitting next to got out of his seat, looked down on Katsurou on the floor and walked out of the bar. Kira had been able to find out his name without being told, which meant he had been able to take control of then police somehow. He knew his own name wasn't on the list, which meant that to Kira, he was dead. Ryuji, the real perpetrator and organiser of the escape was now dead and free to roam the streets in peace. It was time to begin the hunt for Kira.


	3. Profile

It had been a week since the prison escape in Tokyo and there had been no word from this Ryuji. Light had been able to kill every single person on the escapee list on the police database he hacked into and believed to have killed this guy in the process. He had seen through Ryuji's plan, which he had worked out to really be Narita Katsurou a known Yakuza member. The others on the list were just a precaution to make sure they could never hurt anybody again. Light had checked twice a day on the internet to see if there were any more viral videos from Ryuji, but there was nothing. There was also no talk of this Ryuji from anyone else as it seemed people were too scared to offer their support even if anonymous. Once again he had proved himself against those that wished to bring him down.

It was a very dark room. Ryuji sat on a chair looking at nothing. Containers of morphine and clean sterilised syringes lay around him. He was spaced out from the sedatives he had been using as if he didn't, he would now be in a lot more pain. What he was doing was necessary and he was willing to do it if he was going to carry out his plan and bring Kira down. He couldn't move around much and he couldn't be around bright lights for the time being, so to make use of his time, he thought he would begin mapping out his plan in order to find Kira.

He found the first documented case of Kira's murders on the fugitive in the school. There were numerous witnesses that said just like the other killings, the armed man suddenly collapsed. Nobody touched him or was anywhere near him and the autopsy concluded it was definitely a heart attack that killed him. It was common knowledge, Kira could kill people without touching them or being near them-all he needed was a name or a face. Ryuji didn't know how he could use a name and a face to kill people, but it was obviously some kind of supernatural power, which he would have to account for in the future to bring him down. Ryuji noted down some of the limitations to this power. He recalled the first public set up and run in between L and Kira who had organised to publicly prove Kira existed and that there were those he couldn't kill-also that he was somewhere in Tokyo, Japan.

Ryuji thought of L and knew if he could find him and align himself with L, then his chances of finding Kira and killing him improved dramatically. The world's number one detective was a title in itself for Ryuji to know he should find out what he knows. He hoped that L and his unit were not under the control of Kira as he already knew that the police force had been infiltrated. His whole police escape had been set up on the premise of if those around him died and the people that had access to the information. Kira had been able to get Katsurou's name even though it wasn't on television and this proved that he had connections with the law enforcement. Ryuji also documented another public event thought to be in conjunction with the Kira case that concerned a high speed case on a major highway where a Higuuchi Kyosuke of the Yotsuba Corporation was arrested. Ryuji had been able to find out online that Higuuchi soon died and he believed Kira can use people and temporarily lend them his power to achieve his own ends.

Ryuji sat back, and began thinking of Kira's gender. He assumed it was male, but had a few things to go off that gave him an educated guess. It was better to say he believed Kira was a male, rather than assumed. Kira has only shown an ego with the people he has killed and his run ins with L. Males tend to try and protect their egos especially when they are threatened and the first event with L and Kira proved it. L had got a man to pretend he was L on national television and mocked Kira for the world to see. Kira killed Lind L Taylor thinking that he had killed the number one detective so easily and soon discovering he had been bested in that bout. Kira feels he is in control of lives and another aspect to go along with his ego and displays of dominance-which also proves he is likely male. It had to be a young male, as although an older person may feel that they are fixing the world to what it may be, they would be more inclined to focus on a younger age group of people rather than all ages. A younger male would have a brain that wasn't yet fully developed and had a socialised code of ethics. He understands ethics and knows what is right and wrong, but his take on how justice can be served and being able to act upon it shows youth and immaturity.

Ryuji didn't need to write down that Kira was someone who was extremely intelligent, but he did anyway. There had been serial killers and bandits throughout history that may have eluded the authorities for a time, but they were all bought down. Nobody had been able to commit this much controversy and not even be close to being caught. Although he had a great power, he was able to use his power wisely and think of consequences of his actions. With all the technology and people after him in this age and even getting attention from L-Kira was no normal killer. Kira surely planned out everything he did and thought out his actions very carefully, which made him very hard to plan against. Ryuji would have to be very carefully with everything he did as if he wasn't careful with the clues handed to him and the ones he gave out, it would mean his life.

Along with his intelligence, Kira was very independent. Ryuji believed that he liked to do things his way and by himself and it was only his method that could really get things done in the end. The arrest and killing of Higuuchi proves this. If Kira did indeed use him for his own gains, he could have saved him somehow but left him and was possibly the one that killed him. Even if Kira uses people as means in his own plans, he soon disposes of them when they have used up their worth to him.

This led him to his next conclusion. For Kira to be able to kill so easily and so often meant he was a very rational person. An intelligent person and rational person meant that they were less emotional. Ryuji had once been quite an emotional person, when there were those in his life he could feel emotions for, but Kira could disconnect himself and his emotions with his goals and continue to kill as he rationalises that killing them will make things better. He believes that killing people was true justice. If Kira was rational, then he was conceded and a borderline sociopath, despite being able to be a smooth talker and get those around him to agree with him. He could blend in to most places easily through observation and analysing. Once more, this made him a hard person to find as he could be anyone around him.

There was one more thing Ryuji noted down. One last thing Ryuji knew that would be an aspect of Kira's behaviour…he was surely paranoid. Kira would always feel like someone was watching him. Looking over his shoulder and suspecting everyone of coming after him, besides-the law enforcement of the world had threatened to execute him. Everything he did, he would be sure it couldn't be traced back to him.

Ryuji sat back in his chair, exhausted after writing down pages of notes of Kira and ways around this to bring him down. He was confident in this and he was able to document important information as it had once been his job. It hurt to smile, but he did. There was never any physical evidence that could ever trace Kira and his supernatural kills to any of his victims. But he wasn't a forensic scientist, or a pathologist that studies the dead bodies. Instead of looking at the outside, he looked at the inside. He hoped that by his former profession of being a criminal profiler and trained psychologist, he could use evidence gained from the mind to bring Kira to justice.


	4. Phone Call

Light couldn't believe what was going on. After everything that had happened, he thought he was home free to almost claim the world as a God. The idea that some amateur could instil fear into him was something he never saw coming. He thought he had gotten rid of this Ryuji guy from the internet when he killed the Yakuza boss and the entire list of the prison escapees he had downloaded from the Japanese police mainframe. Yet, right now, he was talking to him on the phone. This guy had been able to find him and talk to him somehow and this worried Light a little at the element of surprise. However, this guy had possibly not considered that L himself was Kira and that he could hopefully use the method Ryuji used to get in contact with him to find out who he was and bring him down. Despite being a little flustered, his voice was calm, "So Ryuji, as someone in law enforcement I probably should be trying to get you to turn yourself in." A voice answered back. It was a Japanese person, his voice was scary. It sounded cold, as though all the emotion and happiness had been taken from this man. Light knew someone close to him had been taken. "Yes you probably should be trying, but don't waste your breath. Our goals are the same, are they not?"

"That may be true Ryuji but were you not an escapee from the prison? How am I supposed to speak to you without being worried you will hurt innocent people, we have enough trouble with Kira right now as it is."

"You cannot stop yourself from being worried that is what people in your position should be feeling. But if you knew my story you would no I am a threat to nobody other than Kira. I would like to tell you everything, but I cannot risk it just yet."

"You think Kira is controlling our investigation?"

"I think it is possible. You are L after all; the number one detective and you haven't caught him, so I do think it is possible. It is also possible, that there is no L, and that it is really Kira's alter ego to ensure nobody comes for him."

"I assure you, I as L or anyone else are Kira or under the influence of Kira."

"That is something Kira would say."

"I suppose it might be, I noticed you referred to Kira as a 'he'".

"We both know that Kira is a man but let us not get off topic. Now that I have this number, I will call you when I am ready to give you a phone that I can be sure will not be traced. I know that you will definitely try and arrest me, so it seems I will have to prove my worth through my actions to gain your trust and therefore keep my distance from you. I need to get this done, even if you put me back in prison after I have found Kira." Before Light could say anything, the phone hung up and Light turned to his fellow officers on the unit and everyone was unsure as what to say.

3 Hours Earlier

Ryuuj iwas still a little sore, but at least he could go outside in the light now. He had spent too much time cooped up and although it had given him time to map things out, he was busting to get his revenge done. He knew where he was going to start and that was getting in contact with L. Although getting in contact with L was easier said than done, L didn't trust any of the authorities, nobody knew who he was, there was no chance he would trust an escaped fugitive. L may possibly think he could be Kira or somebody from the millions of people in the public that had pledged their support for Kira's will. Despite these obstacles, he knew he needed to get in contact with L as a good place to start in his hunt for Kira.

He didn't need to think long as to who he would try to get in touch with that may have connections with L. He once had a friend when he was still a behavioural analyst for the Japanese law enforcement by the name of Yagami Soichiro. He was one of the best cops in Japan and he knew with his sense of justice and experience he would be a prime candidate of someone to work closely with L on a special investigation unit.

Ryuji got dressed and took himself to the closest bus station to travel into the heart of Tokyo. Nobody could recognise him. If he wore the mask, he believed most people on the street would be able to pick him out and possibly even try to kill him. Some may also try and capture him to bring forward as some kind of offering to Kira. He sat quietly until he got to the part of the town the big police headquarters was in. He walked in casually up to a woman at the counter. She looked at him and smiled, "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes I was hoping I could talk to an Officer Yagami Soichiro? I need to discuss some matters with him."

"I am sorry sir but I am afraid that is not possible. Officer Yagami has taken some leave from his duties-is there anyone else you could speak to?"

"No thanks that is fine," Ryuji said with a smile on his face. He headed out of the building feeling very confident. He couldn't be happier as there was no way that with all the killings from Kira that Yagami Soichiro would be on leave-it only proved he was working closely with L.

He had kept a stash of phone numbers back at his apartment, which he had hidden prior to being locked away in prison. Ryuji wasn't surprised that his apartment had been rented out by someone by now, a busy city such as Tokyo was sure to have people constantly looking to get places closer to the heart of the metropolis. Although it was a hassle, nobody was home, which he took as a good omen for his path ahead. It was then a matter of breaking in, going to the wall with the loose tile in it that had all his phone numbers in it and being able to locate Soichiro's number. Before he walked out with the number in his hand, he turned around and looked back at the apartment he once had with his wife, it bought back some painful memories and he closed the door behind him on the way out. Thinking about how he could now call Soichiro, he knew he couldn't just call anytime he wanted, he needed to find a phone that when traced wouldn't give away his location and identity. He thought of his next step as he took himself back onto the street and onto another bus.

3 Hours Later

Ryuji had called Yagami Soichiro's phone which had taken everyone by surprise. How he was able to get his number was indeed a shock and everyone wanted to know what he had to say. "So how do we treat this fugitive?" asked Matsuda.

"We treat him like any other person escaped from prison, we are not even sure-it could even be Kira," said Light. "No it is not Kira," said Soichiro. "This man is not capable of being Kira." Aizawa stepped forward, "Can you not tell us anything about this person? I mean it was your number that he rang and you spoke to him before Light did, you obviously know the person why are you covering for him?" Soichiro didn't answer right away. Light could see in his eyes he was thinking of something to say, which meant the words that were about to come out of his mouth were a lie. "This man is only technically dangerous, I was the one responsible for putting him away and I want to be very careful about the information that I release to him and to you." Everyone was a little confused, but he was their superior so they accepted it. Light turned around. He knew Ryuji had pleaded with his dad to not tell them his identity even though he should. If his dad knew this guy, this could be a little troublesome, but maybe a little easier. If it was someone that his dad put away, it was someone he missed as he believed he had already disposed of every criminal his dad had put away. "Did we get a trace on the call?" asked Matsuda.

Light nodded, "Yes we did." He clicked on some buttons on the computer and bought up the trace they had on the phone. They had been able to stall Ryuji on the phone long enough to get a trace and it showed a red dot flashing in the eastern part of the city. "The call was made from a cell phone, here," he said pointing to the dot. Light clicked some more buttons and it bought up some more details, this time about the cell phone it was made from. "The phone's serial number was EG1456789HL and was purchased about an hour ago from a shop right near where the call was made." Aizawa and Matsuda went and got their coats without having to be told. When the phone was bought, the barcode used to register it was sent through and stored for marketing use, but it had been of better use this time. Light was happy on the inside at the thought of catching this guy. He didn't want to accompany Aizawa and Matsuda as there was a chance this guy could be waiting for them to come and get a visual on all of them. It is what he would have done, purposely get a call traced to bring your opponents to you, but then he realised that is what he would have done-this guy wasn't him, this guy wasn't even L. He may have been giving this Ryuji way too much credit and seeing as though he had just killed L, it was only natural he was feeling untouchable. It was only a matter of time before he knew the identity of Ryuji.

Matsuda and Aizawa returned a couple of hours later with some important news. It seems they went down there and got the name and address of the person who purchased the phone. They even went to the security cameras and got a look at his face but when they found him at home, it seemed he had been mugged as he walked down the street. They hadn't taken his wallet or hurt him in any way; all the mugger wanted was the phone he had just bought. It was then Light realised the severity of the situation and the person he was dealing with. This guy had been mugged by Ryuji so there was no way of tracing the phone back to hi,. He then noticed that his dad was watching him, "Let it go Light, just think that he may lead us straight to Kira anyway." It then dawned on Light that maybe the prison escape fiasco was a fake-a distraction. His father would never help someone in prison; the only option that was left was somebody that was in the police force and a friend of his father.


	5. Contact

Another viral video had been released to the world via the internet and it had got a heap more attention than the others. It was being played on every single television station throughout the world and the mysterious man in the scary leather mask seemed to actually be making some headway in gathering support. "Kira, I am currently working alongside L and he has accepted my wrongs and knows that it is I that truly stands for justice unlike you. With the both of us working together, you are surely no chance in staying a free man much longer."

Light was watching on the newscast. This Ryuji was playing things very uniquely. He as Kira and L knew that he was lying when he said he was working with L and he didn't know what Ryuji was trying to achieve by doing this. He knew that Ryuji suspected Kira may possibly be on the investigation team and by saying this, maybe he hopes to trap him further down the track. He has however targeted the larger possibility that Kira isn't on the investigation team and someone else, who wouldn't know that he was working with L and would most likely be a little worried. What Light did know for sure was that Ryuji would be making contact with them today, at some stage, to set up a meeting or a direct line between them.

Later on during the day only confirmed Light's beliefs when Soichiro's phone rang and it was Ryuji. The phone got passed to Light who was very ready to try and gain some clues as to what kind of a person he was through the way he spoke. "I am guessing you want to meet up with us today?"

"Almost correct. I cannot meet up with you face to face without knowing my freedom is safe, so I want to give you a phone that I have fixed and modified o that you will not be able to track me whenever I call it. We can both cut the shit and admit that if you see me, you will try to arrest me, so I will be keeping my distance as my job isn't finished yet."

"Why don't you let us bring you in and you can work alongside us from all of our supervision?"

"No I cannot accept that." Light knew that a truly free man wouldn't mind this as opposed to being on the run unless he was scared for his safety. This Ryuji definitely suspected someone on L's team was Kira and it annoyed him that he was right in his suspicions. Ryuji kept talking, "There is an apartment building on the other side of town called the Yellow Sun Apartments, and you will all be there in an hour." The phone hung up and the unit looked around. "We should get going," said Matsuda.

"Hold on. We are dealing with a fugitive, who may possibly believe Kira is on this team therefore we should be on our guard. We should expect that there is a trap there for us-we need a plan before we just listen to what he says."

"But we have to be there in an hour," Matsuda said irritably.

"Yes but he will surely change the location. It is a basic technique, normally used in kidnappings at the ransom drop. It ensures that we cannot adequately set up our own formations and surveillance of the area and completely at the disadvantage." The unit sat down and got out their notebooks to begin planning.

In the hour, a few police officers rolled up outside the Yellow Sun Apartment building. They were not in an official police car, and they were not wearing their uniform, but everyone walking the streets knew they were police officers and wondered why they were there. The officers that arrived on the scene were Yagami Soichiro and his son Light and they were scoping out the area. The plan that Light had contributed most to making was already underway. Aizawa and Matsuda were in a car heading in the opposite direction and Aizawa was running through the plan in his head.

"_Because he will change the location, he may be hiding somewhere, or has someone waiting there to tell him when officers arrive on the scene. So if nobody shows up, he will assume we are onto him and not change the location, therefore we will not get anywhere close to him. I would like to arrive first on scene with dad and we will surely stand out as police officers. Soon enough, Ryuji will call Soichiro in his belief that his trap is getting us, but it is our part at the Yellow Sun Apartments that is the least important. This is when you Matsuda and Aizawa will play a big part and wait for the new location that Ryuji gives us, most likely the other side of town and have a head start in getting there, possibly to catch him way off guard. We will be appearing to be at the disadvantage while really being very close." _

"_Don't we need more than us? We should call Mogi." _

"_Mogi is minding Misa so he cannot afford to be out in the field with her." _

Aizawa couldn't believe Light's ability to plan things out. He was so young and worthy of the title L. With years of experience he could be the greatest detective in history. As they were driving, a call came in on his two-way radio. "Aizawa, are you there?"

"Yes Light."

"Ryuji has called dad, he has changed the location. It is now at a café across town." So Light was correct in knowing he would change the location. Matsuda looked over at him, "Wow Light is amazing." Aizawa nodded but said nothing. They continued driving across town and Aizawa looked at Matsuda, "Give Mogi the call, to meet us at the café." Matsuda listened and got out his phone and dialled in Mogi's number.

Light and his dad were walking back to the car. He knew of the café that the meeting had been changed to but he had never been there before. It annoyed him to think that Mogi was probably being called right now to make his way there as he didn't want him or Misa there. He knew that using Misa at this time was a waste as Ryuji wouldn't be making direct contact with them today but probably getting a visual on everyone in the Kira investigation unit. Other than this, things were going smoothly; he had offered himself to go to the first location as he knew Ryuji wouldn't be there and therefore wouldn't be able to see what he looked like. He couldn't believe he had been overruled on the decision to include Mogi, he remembered how they had disagreed on this point before.

"_We cannot let Misa be out in the field with an officer it is too dangerous," said Light to everyone as Aizawa had insisted Mogi be bought along. _

"_We need numbers Light, we do not have the greatest amount of resources at our disposal. Besides do you really think he is going to make contact with us today? Misa will probably disguise him as an officer anyway." _

Light didn't want to smile. He had tried planning and although this had thrown a spanner in the works, he was still confident. Ryuji wouldn't make contact today, but it bugged him how he knew what he was up to. If he was dropping something off to them, he could have easily just dropped it anywhere and told them the location to pick it up. He definitely had other motives, but how he was carrying them out wasn't completely known to Light at this time. What it did serve was a way for Light to see how he worked things. To get a glimpse at how he planned his operations and what he achieves by doing it. Everything from today can be used as clues later on in trapping him and killing him, which was why Light needed to be very careful about how he acted.

Aizawa and Matsuda had made the café. They looked over and saw out of the corner of their eye that Mogi had also arrived with Misa. Misa was wearing a very short skirt and they couldn't help themselves from looking for a second. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the area. Nobody in particular seemed suspicious, until Matsuda pointed to someone behind Aizawa. He turned and saw a random man taking photos. He was taking photos of the buildings, the streets and the people-he seemed to be an ordinary photographer. "I'll go talk to him," said Aizawa. He began walking over before he got another call in on his radio. "Aizawa, you there?"

"Yes Light."

"Dad just got another call; he has changed it back to the Yellow Sun Apartments." Aizawa stopped the conversation and turned back to the car, "Matsuda we have to go, the location has been changed back."

"Is this guy smarter than Light?" Matsuda asked while they got into the car. Aizawa quickly rang Mogi to also make his way back.

Light couldn't believe this guy had been able to get one up on him. Changing the location back to the original place was something he had never heard of before. It seemed they all had dismissed the apartment building as unimportant so they hadn't put any emphasis on it and this is what Ryuji was hoping for. He couldn't believe his plan was seen through, but then he thought maybe his dad had played a part in this. He couldn't believe he was suspecting his dad of planning against him. But his dad did know the guy from somewhere and covering for him and now Ryuji was clearly at the advantage. Moving them all across the city, only to return to the original place meant they would be very unorganised.

They had to turn back and when they got there, they waited for Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi to arrive. Something in the back of Light's mind was bothering him a lot. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he didn't like what he felt. They waited on another call and soon enough, Soichiro did get it, "Go inside, up the stairs and take the first left. There will be a locked door and you will pull on a string on the ground, which will bring out a phone to you." Soichiro filled everyone in and they prepared themselves to go in. "Dad, he could have dropped the phone anywhere and told us to get it. It must be a trap."

"No son, this guy will possibly be a great lead to get Kira-he isn't trying to trap us. Stay here if you would rather not go in." Light couldn't believe he was getting spoken down to like this. He wasn't scared of anything. For his dad to be talking this way meant Ryuji was probably a friend of his on the force. It aggravated him to think that even after he got rid of L, someone had still managed to convince his dad to be suspicious of him. Although he didn't like not going into the building, he didn't want to be a part of this Ryuji's plan and waited outside. Soon enough, he saw his dad come out, with a phone in his hand.

That night, Ryuji sat quietly thinking about everything that had happened during the day. He had got a lead on who he was going to do some more surveillance on as they had caught his interest. He had successfully been able to get the phone to L's unit and he was still going to be in direct contact with Soichiro. Starting from tomorrow though, he would have to do some tailing. He wouldn't have expected to be following this person on something like this, but nevertheless he hoped it would bring him closer to L's unit and the knowledge they knew on the whereabouts of Kira.


	6. Planning

Light was walking into the office today by himself as it gave him some thinking time. But he had growing suspicions he was being followed. He had asked Ryuk if he had seen anyone tagging along behind him, but even the Shinigami couldn't find anybody. "Maybe you just are becoming more paranoid? Ryuk asked him.

"No. I can feel it. Ryuji is coming." Light got agitated as he knew he could feel someone following him, so it was impossible that Ryuk didn't know. So was Ryuk purposely holding the information from him? Although Ryuk had already told him once before that people were following him, maybe this was his way of having a little more fun. There was nothing he could do about it now; if he was acting paranoid-it meant it only increased his chances of looking like Kira. He had to be as casual as possible, whilst trying to get to the bottom of the situation. Could it be Ryuji following him? How would he know who he was anyway, even if he did see him?

Ryuji had been very careful to stay out of sight. There were a few times he thought his presence may have been noticed but h believed himself to be safe. He was tailing an officer after all, someone good enough to be on L's investigation unit. This person was working with L and therefore a good lead into what they knew. Ryuji was safe for now, he had to try and stay focused as he kept thinking of all the questions he had from this surveillance work he was doing. The person he was following was definitely not L, and by the looks of it-not Kira. He was a very big man, and everywhere he went was with a gorgeous girl. Ryuji had already identified the girl as Amane Misa but why was she with this cop. This big guy she was with would hopefully take her back to the other members of the unit and answer her involvement with the Kira case.

Light got into the officer and everybody was already working hard. He wondered how Misa was doing with Mogi and if she was being much trouble. She still called him every now and then being very annoying as usual and he knew that Mogi would much rather prefer to be around here where the action was rather than protecting Misa. But he knew that Mogi wouldn't be called away from his duties as she was still suspected from having involvement with Kira. With very good timing, the phone that Ryuji had dropped off yesterday rang when he had entered. Soichiro handed the phone to him and he answered, "This is L."

"L. I want to meet up today and I have found some crucial information regarding the Kira case."

"Of course you have, isn't there anything you could give us over the phone-you haven't been too keen to make contact with us."

"I want to know if you considered the possibility of a 2nd Kira or at least that Kira can give away his power to other people?" Light was shocked and everybody listening also took a step back. This guy had said what L had said before he died and Light had to be very careful about what he said next. "How do you know this?"

"I had a suspicion from the event with the television station. Kira was able to kill people for the first time just on seeing them and it was bystanders he was killing. Kira always killed those that were criminals and those that stood against him. This Kira had gained some kind of new and possibly stronger power-maybe to challenge or make contact with Kira." This guy was good. Light also had to suspect he wasn't being told everything that Ryuji knew. He would need to find out what he knew and a way to bring him down fast. "Do you know who the 2nd Kira is?" He knew what Ryuji would say but he still had to ask.

"This is why I want to meet today so I can tell you." Light was correct. He knew this is what Ryuji would ask and to make him appear as L he would have to accept these terms.

Before they left, they quickly checked the internet to see there had been another viral video released by Ryuji. Once again he had to look at the mask that was tattooed in his brain. "I am still coming Kira, I know you can give your powers to others and I know there is a second Kira. Rest assured I know it was you before and that is all that matters. To the world watching this video, I will soon show you who Kira is and you can look down from him from above and pass your own judgement." The video ended and Light knew this guy was after revenge. He had probably killed someone close to Ryuji and this is what gave him motive and determination. If Ryuji was indeed doing this out of revenge, he wasn't thinking clearly, too much emotion meant no rationality and that meant he was easier to catch. It was only a matter of time before his emotions got the better of him.

When they got to the new place the conditions were simple. It was another apartment building close to the one they had been at yesterday called the Holiday Inn. Light knew they because Ryuji was using destinations around the same area, he was probably nowhere near any of them. When they did get there, only two were allowed in to talk with Ryuji who would be waiting for them. They could decide to send in L, or they didn't have to, but it was only two that were allowed in. They had decided that Yagami Soichiro and his son as L would be the ones to enter together.

Light had done his absolute best to think of everything that Ryuji could do in this situation. Light hated being at the disadvantage and tried putting everything in perspective. They went into the building, his dad was the lead and he followed close behind. They went up a couple of staircases until they came to a hall. In the middle of the hall there was a blockage that had been set up by Ryuji. Chairs, tape, wood-anything had been used to significantly obstruct the hallway and make sure that there was no way to snag him quickly. Light believed Ryuji had trapped himself but knew he couldn't be this stupid. He must have had another way out, even if they were currently 5 stories high from the ground. Soichiro stood in front of Light, "Ryuji? Are you here?"

A voice answered back at them, "Soichiro, is has been a long time? Who may I ask are you with?" Soichiro looked at Light, he didn't want to say his son, but he didn't want to say L either. "Someone close to you I gather?" Ryuji said in the silence and Light was a little taken back at this guy's intuitiveness. "What information do you want to give us? Show us all that you are truly working for justice and not for your own goals."

"I am working for my own goals, but I am going to restore justice to this world. You know the kind of people that fight everyday to bring justice, he isn't one of them." Light noticed he was very careful with his wording here. He could have said, 'people like us that preserve justice', but he didn't. "What have you found?" Light asked even though he wasn't spoken to.

"As you already know I believe I have found the person who is the 2nd Kira. You may have already found this seeing as though one of your own are following her." Light couldn't believe it, he had been able to see and distinguish Mogi and Misa. "Why would you say she is not the actual Kira?"

"Amana Misa being Kira, we both know that isn't possible. She hasn't the capacity to elude L for so long. This is why she is under supervision, she has made contact with Kira, am I right?"

"Very perceptive as usual," said Soichiro. Light had finally found some evidence that his dad was friends with this guy. He was definitely a part of the Japanese law enforcement. "If you already know this, then I have done my part. I am afraid I should go."

"Ryuji, don't go. Come in with us-we can work together," said Soichiro.

"The time will come when we will be helping each other more closely." It was then that Light and Soichiro heard something. They heard Ryuji on the other side of the obstacles running away and heading further up the stairs to the roof of the building and then they heard the sound of a helicopter. "He is trying to escape from the roof!" Soichiro yelled. He began rummaging through the blockage, throwing things out of the way so he could follow Ryuji up. Light wasn't so sure following him was a good idea and that they should be doing this. Once his dad had opened the way he began running up the stairs. How could he have got a helicopter? Why would he be using something so public? Unless…he wasn't and this whole thing was a set up.

It all began making sense to Light now when he realised what was going on and he began running up the stairs to get his dad from making a terrible mistake. "DAD STOP! IT IS A SET UP!" Light was much faster than his dad so he was able to catch up with him. His dad had reached the door to take them out onto the roof and had even opened it a little before Light could leap forward and slam it shut. His dad tried to push him out of the way but Light held his ground. "Light we need to get him before he escapes."

"Dad don't you understand. The helicopter isn't Ryuji." He got out his walkie talkie and pushed the button, "Matsuda, what kind of helicopter is on the building?"

"A news copter Light." He was right, it was a television copter, which meant they were streaming the images to live television. "So what if it is?" Soichiro said.

"So that means you are a sitting target for Kira. Please do not walk out of there."

"But how are we supposed to bring him in?" Light thought about this question. He realised that while they had been worrying about looking up on the top floor, they were most likely being fooled from underneath. He got out his walkie talkie to Matsuda, "Matsuda, he will make an escape through the car park on the underground level-be ready for him." Ryuji probably ran up the stairs and easily had enough time to hide and wait for them both to run passed him and then have an easy passage to the car park.

Matsuda ran down to the car park where the automatic gates were opening and a car was screeching out. He took out his gun and unloaded some bullets at the car, one of them going through the windscreen. In amongst the confusion, Aizawa came from nowhere and grabbed Matsuda from behind, "Stop Matsuda, there are people about, not to mention-the media everywhere-stop shooting now." Matsuda listened and stopped shooting while the car managed to get away.

Light considered himself smart enough to see through Ryuji's plan. He was very confident now he could bring him down in the next few days as his plans were too simple to see through. Light had remembered the video that had been released that morning when Ryuji had said, 'the world will look down on you and judge you.' When they had watched the news report that night, it showed the rooftop they were on in the video captured and even saw the door open a little where Soichiro almost went through before Light could stop him. But it was on the roof that was the most appealing. In big letters painted on the roof, it said 'L will come out of this door' with an arrow pointing to it. This meant that Ryuji had planned for them to walk out directly onto the roof in front of the television cameras which he had probably set up to be there. When they walked onto the roof, they would be captured and technically be able to be killed by Kira-however when they were not, it would only conclude to Ryuji that Kira was one of them on the video. Such a plan was very distasteful, but he had been able to get passed it. When the unit were discussing what happened in the day, Light had to find out who this Ryuji was, "Dad, who is this man? From what I can tell he is Kira or at least helping him. Such a plan to get our faces on television would be dangerous-you saw what Kira did the first time he believed he saw L."

Soichiro stood up and banged his fist on the table, "This man…isn't Kira!" Everybody went quiet.


	7. Identity

Ryuji was sitting at home, this time he was doing surgery on himself. From the drama yesterday with L's unit, he had almost been caught and a bullet hole in his shoulder to show for it. A little lower and it would have gone through his heart ending his chances to find Kira. Blood ridden rags laid everywhere on the floor as well as empty bottles of disinfectant and pain killers. Ryuji was still in agony though as he had to dig the bullet out himself with a butchers knife he had around the place. All he could do was rest and keep the pressure on the wound to hopefully stop the bleeding. He hoped he would be able to get up soon to follow a lead, he believed he knew what Kira could possibly look like as he fit the profile he had already mapped out. All he needed now was a name. Going through Misa wouldn't be possible now, Ryuji gave away he knew Misa was under suspicion of being the 2nd Kira as it not only showed his worth to L's unit if he should join with them in the future, but if Kira was there he could know how close he was getting with hardly any information getting handed to him.

Light had been a little nervous, but had a new self-reassurance that he had the intelligence to bring this guy down. This guy had made plans better than what he originally expected, but they were not flawless, certainly not in L's class. It had only been from luck that he had been able to escape in the end and Light knew if Ryuji was going to rely on his luck too much, it will soon turn against him. In the end it came down to who could predict the other's moves steps ahead of the game and act accordingly. Light believed more and more that it was someone on the police force that was a friend of his dad's rather than someone that had escaped from prison. He wondered if anyone else on the team knew him then, they would have to but he couldn't ask otherwise he may possibly be playing into this guy's hands. Light knew his short term plan would be to make contact with them, at some stage during the day-he most likely had a visual on all of them now and if his dad hadn't already said anything then he would need to put names to the faces-a concept he was familiar with.

There were no viral videos that day on the web from Ryuji. Light wondered what he was up to as it seemed odd that Ryuji wasn't trying to intimidate him as he normally was. A call came in on the phone that they had picked up from Ryuji. Everyone crowded around Light and waited for him to answer it, "This is L Ryuji."

"I need you to get back to the Holiday Inn building, now."

"How do we know this isn't another trap?"

"You don't." The phone hung up and left them with nothing to go on. Everyone began getting themselves ready to leave. Light wasn't so keen. His dad looked at him, "What is the problem Light?"

"He gave us no time limit, no demands, nothing. He just said meet him there now. It is obvious he is going to try and make contact with us…" Light stopped. Something clicked in his head, maybe instead of bringing him, Ryuji was trying to keep him away from somewhere. Could Ryuji have left some evidence behind? "I think we shouldn't go to the Holiday Inn, we need to go to the Yellow Sun Apartment building from the other day." Light explained his theory to everyone and it was reasonable enough to listen to him. Light smiled, "Ryuji, now I just need to wait for my dad or anyone else to recognise you and take a photo for Misa to see." Light believed Ryuji thought he would be making this decision, but he was prepared to follow along with him. If Ryuji believed himself to be in control, he wouldn't be able to notice the gains Light would be making. Although Light didn't like being a part of other people's plans when he knew there was something going on, he knew if he didn't go and his team was plotting against him then it was very easy for them to have free time and keep him out of the loop. This was about watching his team just as much as watching out for Ryuji.

They soon arrived and once again they split up into two man teams. Mogi wasn't coming this time, since Ryuji had suspected Misa as the 2nd Kira they thought it best to keep her as safe as possible, which was beneficial to Light. Light wanted to be in the team with his dad as his dad was the one in connection to Ryuji. He knew his dad would have looked up his case file and so forth and familiar with his face. He had to watch his dad closely and see if he recognised anyone during the day and give away who it was for Light to later kill him. They walked up the stairs of the Yellow Sun Apartment building to the barred room where they had been able to get the phone. Soichiro asked Light to stand aside for a second and he kicked it a few times, bringing it down. The room was empty. There was nothing hidden behind the door and Light was disappointed. But there was something in it, the room could only be locked from the inside, so this guy had to lock it and find another way out. Because of the banging, a man from the building came into the room to check out what was going on, "What is all the noise?" Light looked straight at his dad, but he couldn't see any pause or change in his face. His dad took out his badge and flashed it at the man. There seemed to be nothing suspicious except that Ryuji would have needed to climb out the window of a very high building in order to get out of here safely. "So should we go to the Holiday Inn if there is nothing here?" asked Soichiro. "I guess we have no choice-Ryuji could know more about who Kira is and if there is any information he has, we need to get it."

They all went to the Holiday Inn and checked it out, even on the roof where they had almost been caught in Ryuji's trap. When they went downstairs, there was a front desk and Light went over and flashed his own badge. He asked the man behind it if they had security cameras in the car park. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this yet, but there had been so much going on it had slipped his mind. It turned out there was indeed video footage from the previous day that involved the Holiday Inn. Light got the tapes and they all went back to the office to watch what was on it. Once again, Light was disappointed. This guy had been smart enough to wear his mask in the car park so they couldn't work out what he looked like from it. The car he used to getaway that Matsuda shot at was reported stolen and stashed there prior to the plan meaning they couldn't trace who's car it was. Ryuji had put some thought into this and although it wasn't the best plan, it was still a plan. Light also watched Matsuda shoot at the car, he was definitely trying to hit the person in there and if it wasn't for Aizawa stopping the shots than he would have killed him. A police officer wouldn't shoot another so if this guy was an officer, only his dad would have known about it. Light then believed if he was an officer he would already have found out who he was and waiting for his time to strike when he got evidence of him being Kira. He still suspected his dad of working with this guy, but he knew his dad wouldn't give him up without knowing for himself that he was Kira. Light wouldn't give anybody an opportune time to strike; he had to be patient as he knew Ryuji would slip up. He was surprised at how boring this day was and how from what he could tell, nobody at all really tried to make contact with them.

Ryuji was still in quite a lot of pain. He could take it though as he had made some headway during the day. He couldn't believe what he had found out; the guy he now suspected could be Kira-he couldn't believe how the world seemed to be so small. The events that would unfold from this seemed almost scripted in a movie, but Ryuji couldn't deny the evidence that had been given so far. He fit the profile rather well and if he was indeed Kira-who he was wouldn't stop him from upholding vengeance and justice. It wouldn't be easy, Kira…Yagami Light was rather intelligent, just like his profile said. He would cover his tracks well and would be continually looking for leads as to who he is. He would have to be careful about how he approached things with Soichiro. He believed his dad didn't know he could be Kira and would protect him as any father would. If he had any reason to believe his son was in danger, he may tell him his identity and then his whole plan would be in jeopardy. He didn't want to dwell too much on it now. For the time being, all he could do was rest and recover, and tomorrow he would start again. In his efforts to bring down Kira, he had come across some crazy things, and he knew it was only going to get worse.


	8. Close

They were working back late at the office and Soichiro's phone had rang. Everyone looked up and watched him walk out of the room to talk on his phone. He had never done this before, talking in private keeping everyone out of the loop. Matsuda whispered to Light, "Do you think it is Ryuji or someone else?" he asked not really wanting to hear anything ill of his superior. No one answered, but Light knew it was. For his dad to walk out of the room without even giving them any kind of communication, it was him alright. Ryuji had managed to get his dad onside somehow and even if his dad wasn't directly helping him, he was giving him leads. It was then Light considered the possibility of having to kill his dad if need be as he wasn't going to wreck his destiny.

The television was on but the sound was off, but something on it caught their attention and made them turn the sound back on. It was a news report about a vicious murder that had happened during the day. It seemed like a man had come into somebody's house and slaughtered the resident. The particularly gruesome fact was that the person had written in their victim's blood all across the wall, 'this will soon be Kira…Ryuji.' Matsuda stood up in disgust, "This is the man we have been unsure we could trust." Light was watching and wanted to go outside and tell his dad to come and watch but assumed they were already talking about it on the phone to each other. The murderer's identity is unknown so there is no way for Kira to be able to pass judgement on them. They waited quietly until Soichiro came back into the room.

When his dad came back in, he noticed they were watching the news. "I was talking to Ryuji; he told me it wasn't him that did it." All of the unit were thinking it, but it was only Light who was fed up enough to say something, "This has gone on long enough. You have been keeping his identity secret from everybody and now you are not only aiding a fugitive, but a cold blooded killer. It shouldn't matter what history you have with him and how much he can help on the Kira case. If he is dangerous to the public, we must do something."

"Ryuji said that it must have been Kira. Even L deduced that Kira could control people before he killed them, so how do we know that he hasn't done it now?" Nobody knew how to answer this. Until once again the television interrupted them. It seemed there had been another murder through the night and once more with a message. Soichiro as an officer of the people couldn't deny it any longer, "OK! We will focus on getting Ryuji in. At least if he is in here with us he cannot be out there. Light, what should we do from here?" Light being asked so directly couldn't say for him to release his information as it would be too obvious. "What has the nature of the calls been the last couple of times?"

"He seems a little more desperate now and paranoid that we are going to find and kill him. He believes Kira has infiltrated L's unit."

"So did L?" said Matsuda and everybody looked at Light out of the corner of their eye. Although Light couldn't believe he was back in this situation with Ryuji and the paranoia of his unit once again not trusting him, this information was very helpful and he had finally got his dad talking.

Soichiro's phone rang. This time he answered it in front of everyone, "Ryuji? How should I trust you? I cant let this go any longer even if you say it wasn't you, I am afraid I am going to have to bring you down." The conversation ended and he hung up the phone, looking a little upset. Light turned around to get some thinking done and noticed something on the table. It was the phone that Ryuji had given them to make sure he couldn't be traced. He looked back at his dad and noticed it was his phone that Ryuji had rung. "Dad, he has slipped up. He must be getting desperate as he rang your phone instead of this one. He either trusts you enough to ring you or forgot about the untraceable phone he gave us-we can trace the call." A newfound enthusiasm swept through everyone and they rushed over to the computer where Light began pushing and clicking buttons.

They traced the call to a location and as Light had already suspected, it was at a location far from the parts of town they had already been. It was in the lower part of town amongst the markets and shops, "We should go now, we do not have any time to waste or wait for anybody," said Soichiro. They all walked out, Soichiro, Matsuda and Light to their own car whilst Aizawa was running a little behind and would be taking his own car.

As they drove to the location, Light was looking at his phone. He was pretty confident things were ending tonight and he would finally catch Ryuji. He had been able to know that Ryuji would be striking soon and using his relationship with his dad to turn him against the whole team. So Light knew he needed to put the pressure on his dad and by using the death note to make bad people kill other bad people and make it look like Ryuji did it was the best way of doing it. Even though everyone knew Kira could control people before he killed them, he was appealing to his dad's sense of justice. There was no way he could let it continue without knowing for sure otherwise all the victims were his fault if he didn't bring him in. Soon enough, they got to the location where the call had been traced from. So when he controlled a murderer to sneak into the house of an uncharged rapist and murder him while he slept before writing a message on the wall, it was indeed part of Light's plan. Light had to hide how calm he was even though they were in a rather tense situation right now driving through the streets of Tokyo looking for a fugitive killer.

At another location in Tokyo, a man with long very dark hair was walking down a dark street. There wasn't much open at this time, but he was looking for a place in particular. He came to a stop outside a backpackers' hostel and smiled as he had found what he was looking for. He looked around and saw that nobody was in sight and scoped the place out. He could have quite easily walked inside to find what he was looking for but that would have been too obvious. After a few minutes of thinking, this guy seemed to have come up with a solution. The dark headed man reached into his pocket and got out his mobile phone and dialled in the emergency number. "Yes I need the police right away…the backpackers' hostel in the north east side of town I saw a man go in with a gun, I think there are people being kept hostage in there." He hung up the phone and now just needed a good place to wait-wait for his plan to play out.

Soon enough the police came flooding down the streets and circled the perimeter. Tourists in the hostel began poking their heads out the windows and doors to get a look at what was going on. The police made sure of the situation before storming in and clearing it out. Every single person was escorted out by the police and they soon saw there was no man with a gun in the building. Things were going to Mikami Teru's plan. All he needed was to wait with the Shinigami eyes he had received off Ryuk and would take down any Japanese tourist that was bought out from the building and knowing one of them was Ryuji. The police had bought everyone out by now, but from the looks of things-they were all American and British. There were no Asian or Japanese looking people and Mikami saw nothing out of the ordinary. He looked at them all and seeing all their names seeing no Japanese descendant names either and he was so distracted he didn't see the police officer coming up from behind him. "Excuse me sir, did you see what was going on here?"

"No," Mikami said. "I was walking passed when the police got here, what was going on?"

"Someone lied to us by the phone," said the officer and walked away.

Mikami waited for the coast to be clear and then went into the backpackers' hostel to see if anyone was hiding. He went through as many rooms as possible before the tourists were allowed to come back into the building and he found nothing, There was no evidence that even pointed to Ryuji even being here even though he had been given the orders by Kira to be here. Then he felt kind of funny for a second, he didn't know what it was but he reached into his jacket and bought out the death note he had received from Kira. He walked out the door, across the street to a parked car sitting in the dark. The window was already down for him and he handed the notebook in through the window to a person waiting there for it. He watched as the person drove away with the note book and couldn't help but feel sad he was parting ways with it. He then felt a pain in his chest. It hurt a lot, and he could no longer breathe. He clutched his chest; he tried to call out for help but couldn't get the air to say anything. Kira…why? He dropped to the ground, where he would die from a heart attack.

A car was leaving behind Mikami Teru with the note book. The driver…Amane Misa was driving the car. She had managed to slip Mogi a sedative and sneak out when he was asleep. She had been given a job to do with her Shinigami eyes and was like the clean up crew in Light's plan. All she needed to do was wait until Mikami found Ryuji and killed him before manipulating him to come outside and give her the notebook and kill him where he stood. He was useless as he hadn't even been able to get his job done properly and please Light. She wanted to send Light a message to tell him how it went but she knew she couldn't risk it at this time. She just had to keep driving and get home before Mogi woke up, which wouldn't be for some time.

Light sat in the car still with his dad and Matsuda wondering how his plan was going. He knew nothing was going to happen here and he knew Ryuji wasn't where he was right now. The perfect part of his plan was that he hoped he would catch Ryuji tonight while having the perfect alibi of being with his team. Light had figured out to trace the call Ryuji had left earlier that night, which led them to this location-but it was different to the one he had already done in secret. Light had already checked the trace on the call Ryuji had given when talking to his dad a previous time and he had got a location, which checked out a couple of times. Light had predicted that Ryuji wanted Light to go to the proper location, rather than the fake one-hoping to trick him into how much he knew about Ryuji. But now, Light had gone to the fake location, pretending he thought it was the real one and therefore his dad couldn't even doubt his innocence now. He had relinquished his death note to Mikami Teru who he hoped would be able to bring down Ryuji and it would be Misa that would get rid of Mikami and the death note he had given to him.

Light soon found out how his plan had gone that night. He wasn't very happy about it, but there was nothing Misa could do-she had done her part fine being able to kill Mikami and reclaim his death note. There had been nobody Japanese that were staying at the hostel, which meant the only people to exit the building that were Japanese were the police that were called onto the scene. This meant that this guy had a police uniform, which he had already suspected and Mikami unknowingly gave him his escape plan. Misa also remembered a policeman go and speak to Mikami but couldn't see his face as he was standing in the dark and therefore couldn't see his name. Ryuji had once again been able to escape by luck and now Light had the proof that he was an officer.

Ryuji sat in quiet. His stomach feeling like it was going to leap out his mouth with how nervous he was for tomorrow. He had decided, he had the evidence now and it was time for reckoning. Tomorrow was the day where he would play out the final plans and it would be Ryuji vs. Kira. The winner being able to control justice for the new era whilst the other would be killed in defeat. He clutched the leather mask in his hands, staring at the deep scratch marks in the cheek. The empty eye holes in it looking into his soul, "Tomorrow, everything will be fixed-for both of you-the lights of my life."


	9. Confrontation

It had come-the final confrontation and plan of Ryuji. That morning without warning, Light's father Soichiro was abducted as he left the house for work. They knew this because his car was still in the driveway that morning and his glasses were left on the driveway. Light knew who it was and what was going in, Ryuji was making his final stand against him to bring him down, he must have known Light was Kira now somehow and it was his plan to bring him out and make him known to the world before killing him. Light had to ensure he didn't do anything to conspicuous until contact was made, it was only him and Matsuda in the office and they waited, sure enough, the phone Ryuji had given them rang and Light picked it up, "This is L."

"L. I have Soichiro."

"What are your intentions with him seeing as though you are old friends?"

"Be sure I will kill him if you do not come and get him."

"Where are you?"

"I am at Tojiki Park, just outside the primary school…you should remember which school that is L?"

Light remembered back. The first time he had ever used the notebook with his power of Kira was on the murderer that had taken hostages at the school. Was this some kind of sick humour Ryuji was playing with Light? How he even had enough evidence and back up to be making these claims is beyond Light and then he realised maybe his whole scheme rested upon bluffing Light into making a mistake. Just like in a game of poker, a person may not have the best hand but they will raise the bet making it appear they have an unbeatable hand and intimidating their opponents into thinking they have something good. It didn't matter, Light was confident enough that he knew what was going on. No matter if he was a police officer; there was no physical evidence, no forensics, nothing that could link him to being the worst serial killer in history.

Light thought for a minute, it was still him and Matsuda in the office; he took out his phone and rang Mogi. "Mogi, dad has been abducted by Ryuji-we need you at the park now." Mogi said he was on his way and Light called Aizawa to tell him the same thing and kept his phone out for a text message. This was arguably the most important text message he would ever send. Matsuda led him down stairs to a car parked to head off to their destiny. Light looked out the window on the way there. He had a smile on his face as he put a pen into his top pocket. This mere pen would be the answer to everything, he had predicted his opponent's moves and acted accordingly and now it was time to execute it.

They arrived soon enough. Mogi was already there waiting for them. Matsuda got onto his phone and called Aizawa. They spoke for a bit and he hung up the phone, "Aizawa is here on the other side of the park in order to corner him and make sure there is no escape." Light nodded. This was perfect. There was no way Ryuji could escape now. Light looked around. It was still dark and the sun hadn't even risen yet. The street lights which were usually on had been switched off. Ryuji had most likely broken them all so he could not be seen easily and identified by Kira. This was once more a useless tactic, which Light knew he would do. They walked carefully into the park, until they saw a dark figure on the ground. He wasn't moving much, "Ryuji? Dad?" Light called out. When the figure heard his voice, it began to squirm around on the floor. It was Soichiro, tied up and gagged in the middle of the park. There was nobody else in sight, but Light knew Ryuji was watching.

Out of nowhere, Light was taken out by a shot to the face that dropped him to the ground. He looked up and around but nobody was there. "I only saw a shadow but he was too quick." Matsuda yelled. Light got up off the ground and rubbed his face. It was a good shot that had taken him by surprise-even he hadn't predicted that. To make such a daring move meant the emotions were running through him like a river right now. This meant he wasn't thinking rationally and easier to catch. Finally Ryuji's voice was heard from behind a tree, "So you have come Kira?"

"You mean L?"

"No I meant Kira. You are Kira…Yagami Light." This guy had indeed found out his name. Light looked at his dad but it was still too dark to see his face. "So we are here now, what happens next?" asked Light.

"Next comes the lights. I don't know where from, but they will surely come," said Ryuji. They stood in silence for about a minute before they heard sirens. It was like an army of police cars showing up around the park, beaming their headlights and illuminating the area they were in.

As Light suspected, Ryuji was wearing his mask. "If I was indeed Kira, I would only need to wait until you were arrested from here and your mask will be removed, so I can only assume you have a special reason for being here in this plan of yours?"

"Yes Kira that is true. But you need to bring me down before I expose everything. If you shoot me down before I finish, you will only prove that you are Kira and I have made some assurances in the event of you killing me that the information to be released to the right people. When I am finished talking, I will take off my mask." Light smiled. Even though looking at Ryuji in the mask for the first time in person was rather daunting, "So you never really escaped from prison then?"

"Oh yes I was in prison and I escaped from prison. Both I and my wife were in prison. You see, your father would know, our daughter was raped and murdered a year ago. We were a happy family that did everything right and I worked for justice every single day of my life. But this monster…what he did to my baby girl was horrific and then walked free because there wasn't substantial evidence to put him away…this we couldn't handle. My wife and I took it upon ourselves to find this man, and kill him. We were willing to accept being arrested for it when we were found as we knew that pure irony would land us behind bars for killing the man that couldn't be put there. We did nothing different to what you do, we killed a bad person, a man that made this world evil, but yet you killed her…and why? You only saw her name and face and you labelled her a cold blooded killer just because a few words on a piece of paper said so. She was undertaking justice. If you Kira were really a God of the new era, then you would punish those that deserved to be punished. All you did was pass on it quickly to move to someone else, you do not even remember who she is." Light had to hide the hurt he felt. If this was true, then he was at fault for this and couldn't apologise like his gut was telling him to.

Ryuji getting emotional continued, "I couldn't wait in my cell for you to finish me off too, so I took it upon myself to get out and find you. I obviously cannot plan as well as you Yagami Light, but I had enough of a plan to risk my life for. The plan of getting out of prison was nothing compared to putting the pieces together to get you."

"I am not Kira Ryuji, so it doesn't matter if you staged the prison break out or not."

"I didn't stage anything Kira. I broke out of prison. It was I who started the riots on the inside. I was able to corner a crooked guard and get him out of his uniform, he died like her should have with the other scum of the riots. A connection I had inside the prison helped me to be my last distraction to get out and come for you, maybe you remember him seeing as though you looked him up." Light remembered the Yakuza member Narita Katsourou the man he had originally thought was behind the prison escape and Ryuji. "The fact you knew who Katsourou was even though his name wasn't released to the public meant you had some kind of police connections, I had to get to L the one person that stood against you, little did I know you had already infiltrated his unit and destined to meet up with me." This is why Light didn't kill him when he had got rid of all the escapees. He wasn't on the escapee list; he was on the casualties list.

Ryuji continued, "Soichiro was an old friend of mine, so I still had his number somewhere knowing that being one of the best law enforcers in the country and a strong sense of justice, he would surely be on the Kira case with L in Japan. Next was my suspicion of the character Kira would have to be. Definitely a young egotistical male who said he wanted justice, but really wanted to rule over humanity with a non-complete model of ethics." The way he was talking about Kira's path enraged him. But it wasn't until Light looked passed the insult he was saying and realised what he was actually saying. "Kira would be a very intelligent person and one who wasn't emotional. He would see emotions as unnecessary to him and makes his decisions with rational choice-weighing up all the details. Your rational and logical mind make you conceded Light and your team cannot deny you are able to convince people to agree with you with your words." Everyone looked at Light; this was indeed a perfect fit of him. Ryuji kept going, knowing he was onto something, "I know all of this Light, because of what I once used to do. I was a psychological profiler for the police, able to use the evidence of the crims and form a personality profile of the killer. The only thing I needed to do was distinguish you from the rest of your unit and prove you were Kira."

"Are you finished with this madness Ryuji?"

"Almost Kira…almost," he leant down and untied Soichiro was still tied and gagged on the ground. Soichiro got up and walked over to his partners. "I will now take off my mask Kira and await death. Oh yes Kira I know that you have Amane Misa around here somewhere watching, waiting to kill me when I show my face but I don't care. I have told everyone you are Kira and when I die you will die soon enough." Ryuji reached up to the mask and pulled if off exposing his face for the first time. There was nothing special about it, he looked like a regular man, but it was his eyes that had Light worried. They showed no emotion, they showed hurt and depression-but Light had won. He knew this is what Ryuji would do hoping to be killed straight after showing his face and proving Light was Kira, it was a sacrificial trump card in an effort to bring him down. The death note however could control people before they died, Amane Misa was now watching through a hidden camera in the pen Light carried in his pocket. She was all alone as Mogi was there to back them up and all she needed to do is write the details of Ryuji's death through a mishap with the surrounding police officers killing him and there was no way of proving it was Light or Misa that did it. Trying to contain his laughter, Light had to ask, "So was it my dad that put you away?"

Ryuji smiled, "It wasn't your dad that put me away Kira…it was Shuichi Aizawa."


	10. Finale

Light's heart almost stopped that moment in his chest. He looked around; Aizawa wasn't anywhere to be seen. He hoped what he was thinking wasn't really happening. A phone rang in Soichiro's pocket and he answered it and put it on loud speaker, "Aizawa?"

"Sir, I am in Misa's room. She has another death note-with a hidden camera somewhere on Light streaming it live to her laptop. Ryuji's proper name has been written down along with the details of his death-'will try to escape the authorities after shooting at police and missing them but being bought down in gun fire'. Soichiro hung the phone up, sick to his stomach. He looked at his son with eyes of agony and hurt. Light was starting to sweat a little.

Ryuji however wanted to jump on the situation, "What happens to the composed Kira when his plans have finally come crashing down around him? Today was never about you Light that is why your ego is too big for you-it was about Misa-I knew I would eventually have to show myself to bring you down." Why wasn't he dying? Why wasn't he doing what was written in the death note? Why couldn't Light kill him? Light didn't know what was going on, but his head was starting to spin. Things were getting really bad, but he hadn't planned any of this. He hadn't been ready for a guy to be able to avoid being killed by the notebook. "The first time we were supposed to meet. I was always going to change the location-you were never going to focus on the original location. When I changed it to the café, you thought you had me. What you were no suspecting was that the Yellow Sun Apartments was more important that you thought and make your men forget about the photographer they saw at the café. Light looked at Matsuda who suddenly remembered the photographer that day. "It didn't take much; just pay him a bit of money to take pictures of people around the place that day of anyone that caught his interest. So your men were in the pictures, but they caught someone else-a Ms. Amane Misa whom he obviously couldn't help but take a picture of. The fact she was with an officer and then turned back up at the Yellow Sun Apartment building was not a coincidence and I knew then she had an important part to play in this." Light couldn't believe he had been done by this simple move and worst of all, he remembered arguing that day that Misa shouldn't be there…and it was Aizawa was the one that made sure Mogi and Misa were there.

Ryuji continued talking with everyone listening intently around him, "The very next day we met for the first time. I had predicted that only a very intelligent person would have been able to solve that problem under pressure and been too paranoid to walk out onto the roof in view of the cameras. You knew if you were seen on the cameras you would be proven as Kira if you were spared, but you proved to me you were Kira when you stopped your dad walking out onto the roof. I sustained a gun shot from one of your men that day, lucky enough I had already told Aizawa what was going on and hen saved me." Matsuda remembered that day that it was Aizawa who stopped him from unloading any more bullets into the car saying there were too many civilians around. "I made contact with Aizawa the very day you sent him out to the shop to investigate the phone call you traced when it was purchased. Just a matter of slipping it into his jacket and he found it that night. I have been talking to Soichiro in front of you, but talking to him on the side. Light was so angry that Aizawa had gone behind his back. Ryuji was good with his words and must have been able to get Aizawa to trust him.

"I knew you would be trying to find me Kira. I also knew if I asked too many questions to Aizawa he would stop trusting me, so I had to use a different method. But it involved staying as far away from you as possible rather than getting as close as I could. I had been friends with Soichiro for some time, even though we hardly spoke in the last few years, but I remembered he had a daughter Sayuu-which would have been too young to remember me, so we had a good chat about her older brother Light working with her dad." Nobody could believe what was going on, this Ryuji had done so much that they couldn't, even L would have been impressed with this effort.

"The last bit of proof was when I told your dad I believed you to be Kira. I knew he would want to prove me wrong and purposely let you trace his call, which I had made from a phone you could trace. You had done the traces a couple of times and noticed the location of where it came from and when you traced it in front of everyone else and saw it was different, you had to keep appearances and go to the fake one-but needed to finish me off. You somehow relinquished whatever power it is of yours to Mikami Teru who tried to bring me down but failed and because your dad was with you, you never considered having to prove your innocence to Aizawa. You sent Misa to kill Mikami and I had sent Aizawa to tail her, he saw her that night and confirmed my suspicions." Light was on the verge of screaming, everyone looking at the floor unable to cope with what hey were hearing. Ryuji looked back at Light, "So what happens to the composed Kira when his plans have come crashing down around him?" There was silence, "He panics."

In that moment, Light grabbed a gun that was in his jacket and aimed it at Ryuji. In that instant, Matsuda, Mogi and all the police surrounding the area had their guns pointed at Light. "How come you are invincible?" Light asked. "How come you are not dying?"

"I am not invincible Kira. But you need a name and a face to kill me. Once I took my mask off, Misa could get my name-but this isn't my face." Everyone was shocked. Nobody was expecting this. "That's right Kira. I had a completely surgery to change my face, which is why nobody could recognise me. I knew you needed a face to kill me and hoped that without my original face-maybe I was immune." Ryuji began walking towards Light who hadn't taken his gun away. "You won't shoot me Light, otherwise you hand your life away to be bought down in a rain of lead. I have beaten you Kira, and now you must die."

Soichiro all of a sudden took out his gun and aimed it at Ryuji, "I don't care if are an old friend, you are not killing my son."

"This must be done."

"Everyone hold fire." Soichiro called out. "I control these men and they now will not fire unless my life is in danger. He will be arrested and put on trial fairly."

"I cannot accept that," said Ryuji. "My wife had no fair trial by him-he shouldn't receive one." Soichiro pointed his gun at Ryuji and when Ryuji didn't stop coming towards Light-Soichiro pulled the trigger.

A huge bang sounded and when everyone looked, Ryuji was still coming closer-not phased by the bullets. Light looked in horror at the man coming to him, "MONSTER!" he called out. It was not what hey all thought. Ryuji studied the mind; he knew this was common behaviour for a father to his son to protect him. he had already had Aizawa remove the bullets in his gun and put blanks in therefore he couldn't be killed with this gun. In all the panic though, Light had tried to shoot Ryuji, one of them hitting him in the arm. Soichiro in the confusion turned and tried to take the gun of Light, also getting shot accidently. Soichiro's life was in danger and it was more than enough for the Japanese police to bring Kira down in a hail of bullets.

Light dropped to the ground, feeling cold. He had been bested by this guy who he thought was nothing. He felt something in his palm. It was the mask Ryuji had worn. He gripped it tight and looked above him. Ryuk his death god was looking down on him, "Goodbye Light, thankyou for the fun-it was good while it lasted." Light took his last breath and died.


	11. New Era

The Present-The New Era

Yagami Light…Kira, had been killed. Ryuji had successfully been able to get his vengeance for his wife and bring a new age of justice to the world. Soichiro who had been shot in the confusion by Light, which had resulted in his son's death, survived the wound, but he wasn't the same man anymore. Everyone knew that he was going to retire when he got released from the hospital and when he did, he decided on living a quiet life with the remainder of his family for the rest of his days. With a major job opening in the Japanese law enforcement, Aizawa did his best to help Ryuji reinstate himself as a criminal profiler to work alongside him as a new partner. Ryuji sometimes couldn't believe he was working with the man that put him away, but he felt once again that he was working with justice. For the first time in a while, he felt like their true God had made sure everyone got what they deserved.

1 Week Earlier

Aizawa was about to leave the office for the night. He was talking with Soichiro about some things and in the back of his mind he had Ryuji's instructions to him. Tomorrow was the day that Ryuji would abduct his boss and put his plans into action. He waited until Soichiro was distracted and noticed he had left his gun on the table. Aizawa picked them up, took out the bullets and replaced them with some blanks-hoping whatever Ryuji was going to do was well thought out.

1 Day Earlier

It was dark outside, but Ryuji wasn't sleeping. Everyone in the hostel was asleep as it was very quiet, but he couldn't afford to sleep. Soon enough, what he was waiting for showed up. In the dark he could make out a man in the shadows with long black hair. This was the guy Kira had relinquished his power to, to come and get him and Ryuji wondered how he would try and get his name and identity. As soon as this stranger took out his phone, Ryuji knew what he was doing and couldn't have been happier. He reached into his bag and took out the police uniform he had in there and began getting changed-he made sure he also packed his mask as well. All he had to do was wait, wait until the police couldn't see him when they entered the building and he would exit with them. He could blend in perfectly with the people around him and he wasn't suspected when he talked to the mysterious man. "Excuse me sir did you see what was going on here?"

"No," Mikami said. "I was walking passed when the police got here, what was going on?"

"Someone lied to us by the phone," said the officer and walked away. He looked out of the corner of his eye to a car parked over in the dark. Ryuji knew it was Amane Misa and he hoped Aizawa had been able to follow her like they had planned. The dark headed man was going to be killed and he would be a direct witness to it.

1 Day Earlier

It was a fairly sunny day and Ryuji had gone to a local college for the day. He needed to find someone in particular whom he hadn't seen in a very long time. Soon enough, there she was. He wouldn't have recognised her if he wasn't so sure it was her, she had grown into a very beautiful woman; Yagami Sayu was indeed a lady now. Ryuji hoped this would work. He was hoping that if Kira was on L's team, he would be waiting for Ryuji to try and make contact so staying as far away as possible is necessary. Yagami Sayu would hopefully know everybody in her dads Kira investigation unit and would forget their conversation before she got home. He was going to go to Soichiro's son whom he also hadn't seen in a long time, but he thought it may be a bit harder to get in contact with him and because he remembered hearing Light wanted to be a detective-he may realise something fishy was going on. He approached her and fixed himself up in the suit he stole to look the part, "Excuse me, do you know where the lecturers lounge is?"

"No actually I don't I am rather new here myself."

"Oh dear, it is my first day here and I am already alone."

"Do you have any classes to teach shortly?"

"No, it was a day to get my office and setup."

"Well how about you come with me for the day and I show you around and find what you need together?" Ryuji smiled, "That would be good, we can have a talk as well." Sayuu smiled and Ryuji had been able to find a way in.

1 Day Earlier

Ryuji saw them all arrive at the Holiday Units and he got out his cell phone and called the news station, "This is Kira. I have L at the Holiday Units. I want the world to see him before I kill him-he will be on the roof." Ryuji hung up the phone. His profile of Kira was someone that had extraordinary problem solving skills so he was at a win either way. If Kira didn't see through his trap, which he doubted-he would prove Kira was one of the people in L's unit-possibly L himself. If he didn't and was able to solve it, he would only be showing himself a more likely suspect in Ryuji's profile. He heard them coming up the stairs and soon enough he could see Soichiro on the other side of the hallway which he had blocked. Ryuji noticed the young man that was with Soichiro. He couldn't recognise him, but he was surely young to be on this unit. Ryuji was trained to know how the mind worked so when he asked Soichiro who he was with and he didn't answer straight away, he knew it was someone indeed close with Soichiro. This young man stood very calm and very composed, which was different for someone so young. He seemed to be analysing everything around him and Ryuji wondered if this was L…if it was Kira. After some talking, Ryuji heard the helicopter coming and he finished their interaction. He ran up the stairs and heard Soichiro taking the bait. Then it was just a matter of hiding and waiting for them both to run passed him. From his hiding spot, he saw the young one screaming-from the looks of it, he had seen through his trap…it was Kira.

He needed to getaway though now and bolted downstairs now that the two policemen had gone passed. When he got down to the car park and into the stolen car he had stashed there prior to the plan, he saw a policemen had cornered his exit. Kira had sent someone down to block his escape and there was nothing he could do but drive. The policemen opened fire on him, a bullet coming through the windscreen and hitting him in the shoulder. He remembered seeing Aizawa stop the other one from shooting anymore before being able to escape.

1 Day Earlier

Ryuji had to spend some cash that day. Paying the photographer to pretend like he was taking urban shots when he was really taking photos of anyone that caught his interest didn't come cheaply. He was waiting at the Yellow Sun Apartment building and soon enough they arrived. It was Soichiro and someone else. He looked very young from where he was. He had never seen this guy on the force before and was probably fairly new by the look of him. That was all that showed up and he knew his plan was going well now that he could only see two. He would need to string on them now as if they were at the advantage. When Soichiro answered the phone Ryuji spoke, "I have changed the location to the café on the other side of town-you had best get there quickly," he hung up. Now he only had to wait around 10-15 minutes before he called them again and changed the location back. He had already planted the phone number on the door of the building so there was no need to go back in. Now he had to really keep watch and see if there was anyone suspicious that showed up.

After a while, he became distracted. He was supposed to be looking out for policemen, but he became very distracted at a very pretty girl that was around the area. When he saw people looking at her on the street, he figured out she was a model, it was Amane Misa. The guy she was with, was a big man-almost looked like a police officer himself but he couldn't stare at her anymore, she wasn't what he needed to be watching.

3 Days Earlier

When Aizawa had arrived home that night, he walked in and lay down on the couch. He just happened to put his hand in his pocket when he noticed something in there. He took it out and noticed it was a piece of paper. What he saw on the paper shocked him. 'Aizawa, this is Ryuji-I am someone that you put away in jail, you should remember who I am, the friend of Yagami's. It is I who escaped and it is I who am trying to bring Kira to justice. I will keep in contact with you and of course you may lead me to my recapture and ultimate death from Kira, but if there have been any before me that have had suspicions of Kira being in L's unit, then please help me. Please call the backpacker's hostel which number I have left on the page and leave your number with me under the alias Rick. I may technically be a killer, but you know the conditions surrounding that and I am no danger to anybody else. Please do not tell anyone else we are talking.'

Aizawa knew who I was, but he couldn't believe he was going to go along with this. L had also thought that Light was Kira, so it cannot be coincidence Ryuji also does. He went over to the phone and did as he was told to in the note.

1 Week Earlier

Ryuji was nervous as he entered the dinghy looking building. As he opened the door a man came through to see who it was, "Hello-you are Ryuji?" asked the man.

"Yes-you who I am looking for?" The man nodded and lead him through the building to a sorry excuse for a surgery bed. "You have come to a place to get face surgery, which I can do no problems, I understand you are making agreements at some stage for payments…?"

"I will pay you, I will pay everything back when I get the job done." The man said nothing, and got some sedatives. He couldn't complain seeing as though he was an illegal surgeon doing an entire face change on him. Ryuji waited till he went to sleep from the drugs.

1 Week Earlier

The day had come. The day that Ryuji would escape. He and Kitsurou had already worked out how to start the riot. It was a matter of splitting up gang factions against each other within the prison, almost everybody belonged to one-so getting two people into a fight soon escalated. The riot had been so violent the guards had rallied up and evacuated, calling in backup. Ryuji was walking about the halls, looking for someone until finally he thought of something. He ran into the laundry room and sure enough, there was the guard that had always given him grief, hiding there like a baby. "I did used to be in law enforcement you know, I know that the best place to hide in this situation would be the laundry where there are minimal things that can be used as weapons and minimal places for an escape-you idiot." The guard had his gun on him and aimed it at Ryuji. "You come any closer I will blow your head off."

"You let that gun go and every criminal in here comes and guts you before anyone can come to help you. You will probably take out maybe 3 or 4 before they smother you like hyenas."

"Don't tell them I am in here I didn't mean to be a dick to all the prisoners."

"Not my place to judge what you did, I wont tell anyone you are in here I will even let you keep your gun, but I want your uniform." The guard listened and took it off. Ryuji stashed it in a bag he had and just needed a foolproof hiding spot to wait out the riot. His escape would be as simple as walking through the gates while he was dressed in a police uniform. The others wouldn't open fire on him in the uniform; they would do their best to rescue him…as if he was a brother in arms. The guard would be dead before the end of the day and for someone so corrupt-he deserved it.

1 Week Earlier

He had been called into the warden's office. There had been some important news for him. When he walked in he noted how serious everyone looked. "What is the problem warden?"

"It is your wife; it seemed she died in her cell last night."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ryuji said starting to get emotional.

"Cardiac arrest."

"Kira?"

"Yes we believe so. We are very sorry for this and we are going to give you some time alone to grieve." The time didn't call for grieving; everyone had been taken away from him. His wife had done nothing wrong, only serving justice. In that moment, Ryuji knew it was he who would kill Kira.

1 Year Earlier

The man lay dead on the floor, blood pouring from his head. It had been quick and simple; his wife had gone back to the man's apartment while Ryuji followed and snuck in with a gun. Then it was only a matter of being able to shoot him through the brain and it was over. Justice had been done for what happened to his daughter. As they left the house, he happened to look over to a table and see something. A leather mask on the surface, he went over there and looked at it immediately getting teary eyed. It was not only a scary sight, but scratch marks were in the face of it. Deep scratch marks and he knew what they were from. He put it in his pocket, knowing he needed to keep this as proof what he had done was in her memory.

6 Months Earlier

He had been called down to the morgue to identify his dead daughter that showed signs she was raped. He told his wife not to come down as she couldn't have handled it. How could someone have done this to someone so delicate? There was a hand on his shoulder; it was Soichiro, "I am truly sorry friend." He looked behind him to see another guy there who he hadn't met yet. "This is Shuichi Aizawa." He nodded his head apologetically and let him go back to mourning. He would find who did this to his daughter, make no mistake. The only physical clue they had was some leather she had underneath her fingernails, but it would be enough.


End file.
